Te necesito
by MK-Love18
Summary: Cuando haya muerto, llórame tan sólo mientras escuches la campana triste, anunciadora al mundo de mi fuga... palabras que expresan lo que deseo dado a las circunstancias en la que me encuentro. Tal vez hice mal en guardarme todo para mí, pero no estaba sola... menos con él junto a mí en mis últimos momentos, allí no podía sentir era soledad... /AU/ Toph-Satoru-Sokka-Aang-Katara.


**Disclaimer: Bryan y Michael son los propietarios de los personajes.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: ¡Se la Dedico a Mi Foro" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 _ **Te necesito.**_

 _-Cuando haya muerto, llórame tan sólo  
mientras escuches la campana triste,  
anunciadora al mundo de mi fuga  
del mundo vil hacia el gusano infame…_

-¡Señorita Beifong!- el profesor espetó claramente disgustado con la alumna a la cual llamaba la atención, en plena clase, interrumpiendo la recitación de uno de los sonetos de Shakespeare por un compañero- No es la primera vez que la noto aburrida en mi clase, así que si tanto le provoca sueño le sugiero que me acompañe a la dirección y tal vez allí podrá tomar una siesta si es que la necesita- dijo seriamente a la alumna que ya se había despertado y lo observaba con silencio absoluto.

-Profesor…- una chica de tez morena, ojos celestes y con una trenza cocida que tomaba todo su pelo y caía por su hombro intento hablar y apelar a favor de la chica cabello corto, de baja estatura, aunque ahora no se notaba mucho dado a que se encontraba sentada, de tez blanca y ojos extrañamente grises/blanquizcos.

-Por favor señorita Katara, creo que la señorita Toph posee boca propia para contestar, ¿no es cierto?- pregunto el profesor mirando a la nombrada. En ese momento toda la clase estaba en absoluto silencio y en el margen del asunto. Era verdad que no era novedad que ella, Toph Beifong, se quedará dormida en esa clase o cualquier otra, así era ella, pero al parecer el profesor estaba de malas y no era una situación como que las que solían presenciar ya que siempre Toph tenía un comentario que hacía callar a ese profesor en particular, aunque ahora no parecía ser del mismo modo.

-Lo siento profesor- expresó ella con voz algo débil, suspirando un poco.

Absolutamente todos quedaron en silencio por la disculpa claramente verdadera, sin un toque de ironía en su voz. El profesor Zhao iba a tomar la delantera, temiendo que ella tenga un que otro comentario para agregar y degradarlo, pero el timbre sonó instantáneamente, dando a saber que el tiempo de receso acababa de llegar.

-Bueno… para la próxima clase quiero que todos hayan leído esté soneto y realicen las actividades- recibiendo una afirmación por parte de sus alumnos se llenó más de firmeza y se dirigió por última vez a Toph- Y señorita Beifong, espero ver a sus padres la próxima semana. Creo que ya no se puede posponer más una reunión urgente con ellos para hablar sobre temas relacionados con usted y la clase.

Y así, con un aire de confianza se retiró del salón. Inmediatamente todos hizo cada quien lo suyo, se pusieron a hablar, escuchar música, salir por unos amigos o a la cafetería, cosas normales que hace un joven de instituto.

-Toph…- Katara se acercó a ella para intentar animarla, creyendo que estaba mal por la mención de sus padres, ya que ambos se habían separado ya desde el año pasado y era un tema que la afectaba aunque lo negara. El profesor no estaba al tanto de ello, por eso no tuvo malas intenciones con respecto a ese comentario. Pero regresando a la realidad en donde Katara aún no recibía respuestas decidió tocarle suavemente el hombro para darse cuenta que realmente estaba dormida. Intentó despertarla moviéndola suavemente, pero fue detenido por un joven.

-No la despiertes Katara- un chico de la misma estatura que ella, cabello negro y corto, con un extraño tatuaje en roma del extremo de una flecha adornaba su frente.

-Pero Aang…- intentó contradecirle pero observo a un joven con el mismo tono de piel, ojos y cabello que ella, llamándolo algo dura- Sokka, lleva a Toph a la enfermería.

El nombrado se paró justo antes de salir por la puerta y se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. Se giró después de un tiempo con su rostro serio para contestarle a su hermana.

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer Katara- ante la confesión del moreno el salón empezó a hacer silencio observando esa situación ya que era raro, muy raro, de que él tratara así a su novia, aunque ya desde hace semanas era su exnovia.

-¡Sokka!- dijo enojada y seria Katara. No entendía por qué repentinamente, de un día para el otro, su amiga y hermano habían terminado y tenían una actitud fría para con el otro.

-¿Qué?- espetó el molesto- tengo que buscar a Suki, no tengo tiempo para perder- y con la última palabra, lanzando una mirada con la misma frialdad que cualquier iceberg, pensó que ya se iría de ese lugar sin ser molestado, pero Toph habló causando que se detenga repentinamente.

-Guarda silencio mamá, quiero dormir- se quejó Toph aún con su cabeza sobre sus brazos los cuales escondían su rostro completamente. Sokka al escuchar que en ningún momento le había hablado tensó su mandíbula y se fue de una buena vez de allí.

-Este no es lugar para dormir Toph- intervino Aang con voz suave y un tanto divertida para alivianara el aire, mientras miraba a los que se habían quedado en el salón que ya no había ningún espectáculo que ver.

-No molestes pies ligeros- bromeo con su amigo con una media sonrisa que ellos no podían ver.

-Vaya, parece que ahora sí te regresaron las palabras. Ya nos estabas preocupando- el turno de bromear fue de Katara colocando una mano en su cadera para mirar divertida a su amiga, quien aún permanecía en esa posición, pero la sonrisa que se había formado hace instantes atrás desapareció- No has puesto en ridículo a Zhao, un milagro.

-¿Ah, sí?- pregunto ella ahora enderezándose y estirándose un poco mientras bostezaba- No preste mucha atención- ya terminando de retorcerse se quedó paralizada en esa posición y abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-Es hora del almuerzo Toph ¿salimos afuera?- pregunto Kata mientras se había dado vuelta a buscar su almuerzo. Aang estaba en una situación parecida a la que la morena por lo que no notaron que la respiración de Toph era irregular y que su rostro reflejaba claramente que algo le pasaba- Aunque creo que deberías ir primero a la enfermería y buscar a la doctora, estoy segura que el insomnio es por algo- gracias a que se sentaba a dos asientos detrás de ella podía escucharla hablar sin que gritara- tal vez porque no te has alimentado bien. ¿Es que aún eres una niña a la que debo cuidar?

Cuando terminó de hablar Katara, Toph sintió que ya podía respirar con normalidad, su corazón latía de forma demasiado rápida y el tan solo pensar en el almuerzo le provocó nauseas.

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Aang colocando una botella de agua en el pupitre de su amiga para que ella lo tomase. Generalmente tiene a tomar más agua de lo que acostumbraba y agradecía porque su amigo lo había notado- Creo que deberemos comer contigo para asegurarnos de que te alimentes bien todos los días. Y no hablo solo del almuerzo- con eso le guiñó un ojo para pasar hacia atrás en búsqueda de Katara quien era su novia, faltaba destacar. La morena estaba sacando la caja de almuerzo no solo la de ella, sino otras dos más, suponiendo fácilmente que uno era para Aang y otro de seguro para ella.

-Tal vez tengas indigestión Toph- tomo una posibilidad Katara mientras le daba a Aang para que cargase los almuerzos. Antes de que pudieran dar si quiera dos pasos, Toph se levantó con absoluta rapidez y tomando la botella de agua salió del salón dando una excusa casta con que debía ir al baño y no era necesario que ella la acompañase. Dejó a sus dos amigos entre confundidos y extrañados.

-Nuevamente lo hace- dijo Katara cansada mientras veía inútilmente la puerta como si tuviera esperanzas que su amiga regresara de la nada y con una sonrisa como que las que hacía tiempo no la veía.

-He intentado comunicarme con los padres de Toph- salió de la nada Aang colocando las cajas de almuerzo que seguro no será ninguna utilizadas ya que ellos perdieron su apetito al ver que su amiga se iba y los dejaba un tanto preocupados. No les era novedad que estaba mal por su separación con Sokka, pero presienten que algo más había detrás de su "no me ocurre nada"- Y como siempre, el padre está más que ocupado con su nueva esposa. De hecho, ella me mando al diablo y dijo que él no quería saber nada de su antigua y mal recuerdo de "familia", aunque prefiero pensar que el señor Beifong no será tan duro con respecto a la situación de su propia hija. Mientras que con la madre… nunca la encuentro en su casa o simplemente está ocupada.

-Me parece totalmente absurdo que ignoren la situación de su hija…- espetó Katara molesta- y mi hermano… juro que no me he cansado de desquitar con ese imbécil. No entiendo las razones por las que se separaron. Ninguno quiere decir algo.

-Sabes…- Aang habló cuando escuchó callar a su novia- corre un rumor de que la razón por la que ambos se separaron es porque Toph engañó a Sokka- dijo con desagrado al repetir las palabras que había escuchado. Katara abrió grande los ojos y la boca, e inmediatamente su ceño se frunció y su ira despertó.

-¡¿Quién fue el mal nacido que inventó tan absurda posibilidad?!- pregunto molesta, no esperaba una respuesta clara, aunque al ver la cara de Aang supo que él sabía quién había sido esa persona- Aang… ¿quién es esa persona?

El nombrado cruzo los brazos y se recostó en el pupitre que estaba justo en frente de su novia.

-Son rumores que hace la gente que o tiene una propia vida Katara. Al igual que inventaron que Toph estaba embarazada de Sokka y él no desea hacerse cargo, por lo que la dejó.

-Eso… eso es imposible- dijo Katara pensando las posibilidades. Si así fuera su hermano o moriría o sería un buen padre y cumpliría con su deber. Una de dos.

-Eso me dijo Sokka, me aseguró que ellos jamás intimaron. Creo que ese día debí de preguntar primero antes de actuar…- dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Ese día…?- pregunto Katara pensando- no me digas que la razón por la que Sokka llegó a casa un día con el labio partido fue porque tú…

-Debí de preguntar antes de actuar, pero es que por un momento también pensé en ello. Todo parecía cuadrar y la irá apareció repentinamente, pensar que Sokka había abandonado a Toph por eso… hubiera hecho más que lanzarle un golpe, aunque me alegra haberme contenido.

-Yo no- dijo Katara cruzando los brazos- aún seguimos sin saber que pasó entre ellos.

-Katara- dijo él con un suspiro acercándose a ella para que sea la única capaz de escuchar lo que iba a decir- Sokka… me dijo ese día que ese rumor, del que Toph le había engañado… es cierto. Eso es lo que cree ya que ella lo rechazó cuando estuvieron a punto de hacerlo con "no quiero hacerlo de nuevo".

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin creer absolutamente una palabra de la que había dicho su novio y lo miraba como su le hubiera una segunda cabeza- eso… eso es absurdo.

-También lo creo así. Peor dice que ya tiene demasiadas pruebas como para pensar que así fue… además de que ella no trata de negarlo. No quiso negarlo también ese día, según él, y no trata de emendar el error.

-Es imposible que Toph haya hecho eso… no lo creo- dijo Katara con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia donde hasta hace poco estaba su amiga.

…

Ya con Toph, ésta se encontraba encerrada en uno de los baños. Estaba sentada sobre el retrete tapado y con las rodillas sobre éste para poder abrazarlas y soportar lo que sentía. Empezó a balancearse lentamente y a tararear una canción para sí misma, ya que era algo que siempre la tranquilizaba o lograba ser un buen intento de hacerlo.

No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo se encontraba allí adentro, ni se percató que el timbre marcando el fin del receso había sonado. Hasta que se sintiera más como ella misma, como la que solía ser, no iba a abandonar ese lugar ni su posición. Cuando movió un poco su cabeza para observar la puerta cerrada respiro profundamente para indicarse que ya todo estaba _bien._ Salió del bañó y se aseguró de lavarse bien su rostro intentando lograr que el agua se llevase lo que él reflejaba, aunque era totalmente inútil. Cuando su rostro toco el agua se sintió más aliviada y fresca. Al levantar la vista y observarse en el espejó se maldijo internamente. No debía haber hecho eso, su maquillaje, que ahora usaba por necesidad, se había ido con el agua y dejaba ver perfectamente su piel no blanca como la nieve, sino de un tono más amarillento, solo sutilmente.

Decidió que lo mejor iba a ser ir a la enfermería y quedarse allí hasta que termine el horario de clases, además de pedirle de favor que si podía ir ella a buscarles las cosas. No iba a dejar que más personas la viesen así. Al menos no sus amigos.

Al salir de los baños se dispuso a ir a la enfermería. Cuando estaba a mitad del camino se encontró con dos jóvenes que venían cargados de libros. Ella ignoro sus presencias hasta que la hablaron.

-Beifong… está noche habrá una fiesta y estaría más que bien que estuvieras ahí. Claro, que si después te aburres, podemos ir a otro lado solo nosotros. Después de todo no estás con alguien ¿verdad?- ella se paralizó por unos instantes al escuchar esa insinuación. No hay que ser genios para entender esa proposición y tan solo en escucharlo le provocaron horribles nauseas. No iba a regresar, porque se tendría que encontrar nuevamente con esos dos, por lo que decidió seguir hacia adelante y llegar lo más pronto posible a la enfermería para poder tranquilizarse.

Era gracioso, porque ahora el sueño no venía a ella. No sabía qué hacer, tan solo se limitaba a mirar el techo de la enfermería. No podía dormir, no era capaz de hacerlo ahora.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que se le ocurrió llamar a alguien, alguien que seguramente le atendería al tercer timbre.

Así que sin más buscó un número en su teléfono y presionó el botón de llamar. Colocó su celular en su oreja y esperó al primer timbre. Pasó y ya venía el segundo. Para el tercero ya escuchó la voz del otro lado.

 _-Hola Toph…-_ le saludó la voz de un hombre del otro lado. Podía imaginárselo con una sonrisa que solo él le daba a ella, o tal vez eso creía.

-Me han invitado a una fiesta- dijo hablando sin saludar, cosa que ya se acostumbró la persona del otro lado.

 _-Vaya… me parece bien Toph. ¿Piensas ir?-_ le pregunto con interés.

-No sé si Aang o Katara irán.

 _-En todo caso, si van ellos significa que irás… bueno, si es algo que quieres hacer sabes que estoy muy feliz por ello._

-Creo que… sí, quiero ir. Aunque ese sujeto que me invito haya hecho una insinuación que me provoca nauseas- recordó lo que le había dicho.

 _-Si te sientes mal llámame-_ eso sonó más una orden que una sugerencia- _sabes que lo único que quiero es tu bien pequeña._

-Ya le dije que no me llamé así- dijo Toph disimulando disgusto ya que no quería meterse más en _ese_ tema.

 _-Muy buen, testaruda… aunque te queda mejor el "pequeña testaruda"-_ se burló ese hombre.

-Colgaré.

 _-¡Alto!-_ dijo rápidamente, ya que sabía que de verdad iba a hacerlo- _bien, no has colgado. Solo dos cosas. Primero, procura el no ingerir…_

-Lo sé…- dijo con un suspiro ahogado mirando ahora hacia un costado donde había una ventada.

 _-Segundo… diviértete. Y por último…_

-Dijo que eran solo dos cosas-le recriminó Toph.

 _-La tres es más que obvia, pero lo repetiré. Llámame cuando te aburras, te sientas mal, bien o simplemente quieras hablar o no. ¿Entendido?_

-Claro- dijo ella agradeciendo en silencio sus atenciones y más que eso.

 _-Entonces diviértete, cuídate y llámame-_ se despidió él rápidamente dado a que al parecer estaba en el trabajo.

Toph miró su móvil y sonrió castamente. Ahora se sentía con más fuerzas. Con un largo suspiro sintió que ya ahora no tenía en nada de qué preocuparse.

…

Esa misma noche, en una dirección desconocida pero en donde abundaban los jóvenes, los tragos y la música estaba en cada rincón de esa casa, Toph se encontraba junto a Aang, Katara y Zuko, un chico universitario que a pesar de eso se hizo un buen amigo de ellos tres.

-No esperaba ver a tanta gente, es sorprendente- admitió Zuko impresionado. La verdad que la gente estaba por todos lados, hasta en el patio, cosa que no muchos se arriesgaban a estar en una madrugada tan fría que regalaba el otoño.

-Mh… mucha gente exaspera- dio Toph que estaba cruzada de brazos mirando todo a su alrededor ¿por qué no era como antes? Cierto, antes estaba Sokka junto a ella y ahora no.

El ojos ambarino y de tez blanca notó el cambio repentino de su pequeña amiga, más de estatura, y sabía qué es lo que estaba pensando. Notó como Aang y Katara había desaparecido por la pista. No iba a culparlos, son novios y es una fiesta, deben de aprovechar de este tiempo juntos para divertirse. Con esta última palabra volvió a mirar a su amiga y estuvo a punto de volver a hablar, pero alguien le interrumpió.

-Vaya, Beifong… me alegro de verte- y el mismo chico de esa mañana se apareció de la nada. La verdad es que después de hablar con _esa_ persona en la tarde se había olvidado ese horrible percance, pero ahora nuevamente sentía nauseas con tan solo ese sujeto cerca, además que el olor a alcohol que transmitía era demasiado notorio aunque parecía algo lúcido- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo… o tal vez otra cosa?- pregunto intentando tomar la mano de la peli-negra, pero Zuko fue más rápido y lo impidió.

-Lo siento, pero mi amiga ha quedado primero conmigo, así que con permiso- tomo la mano de Toph y se alejaron de ese lugar, dejando completamente plantado a ese sujeto.

Una vez ya lejos, mezclados con la multitud de personas que bailaban, Toph se largó a reír por lo sucedido, claro que no se esperaba nada de eso.

-No me esperaba eso, pero fue muy gracioso… ¡Y eso que no hice nada!- se tomaba el estómago para tratar de calmar esa risa que bien podía ser algo exagerada, pero es que quería reír y cualquier motivo podía ser bueno. La risa cura muchas cosas… tal vez sea cierto o tal vez solo una casta oración sin justificación.

-¿Qué es lo que te provoca tanta risa?- pregunto Zuko teniendo un plan en mente- Claro que no soy ningún mentiroso, honor va después de mi nombre- recibió una mirada de "en serio" por parte de Toph sin risa alguna, por lo que siguió- Así que señorita Beifong- le extendió la mano par que ella aceptase. Toph lo miro sorprendida, pero después sonrió. Vino a divertirse, distraerse y Zuko le estaba ayudando a hacerlo.

-De acuerdo señor honor- en ese momento ambos se pusieron a bailar y a hablar sobre trivialidades, disfrutando el momento entre amigos que tenían.

Ya pasadas las tres de la madrugada Zuko se retiró, dado a que el día siguiente debía de prepararse para un parcial muy importante. Aang y Katara estaban en todo momento con ella, por lo que se sintió un poco mal, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, por "atarlos" junto a ella, por lo que les sugirió que vayan a divertirse de una forma muy "normal".

-Mejor iré por algo para beber… no soporto ver a los tortolos comiéndose con la mirada- y con eso se fue triunfalmente y con una risa, ya que podía imaginar a sus amigos más rojos que un tomate.

Pero… ¿ahora qué hacía? No tenía deseos de bailar. Tampoco, que recuerde, era que le fascinaban las fiestas, pero seguramente iría a ser una de las…

-H-hola Toph- saludo una chica con una sonrisa un poco temerosa. La nombrada se giró y encontró con Suki, una chica hermosa, de cabello corto y entre rojizo y castaño, un poco más alta que ella y unos ojos totalmente llenos de vida, lo contrario de ella.

-Suki- le saludó ella nuevamente. Se giró de nuevo para encontrarse con la mesa de bebidas justo en frente de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó un vaso y se sirvió algo, mientras Suki la imitaba con dos vasos.

-No sabía que habías venido- trato de entablar conversación.

-Aang y Katara insistieron- la verdad es que si lo habían hecho, creyendo que ella se negaría como veces anteriores.

-Te quieren mucho, eso es indiscutible- dijo con una sonrisa triste- sabes… quería hablar de algo contigo… con respecto a lo de Sokka y yo…

-Suki- de la nada apareció Sokka buscando a la chica, pero no esperó encontrarse con Toph- Hola- saludo por no ser un descortés total. Cuando hizo el saludo tomó la mano de la chica que tenía justo al lado de él. Ese gesto le dolió a Toph, pero se repitió para alivio o intento de ello, que ya no eran nada.

Ella tan solo atinó a asentir sin mirar al moreno, no quería hacerlo. Iba a tomar de la bebida en un intento de salida de esa atmosfera incómoda pero recordó algo repentinamente y se detuvo abruptamente, llamando la atención de los otros dos, aunque no pronunciaron palabra.

Toph abrió con sorpresas los ojos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pestañeó varias veces para caer en la realidad en donde se encontraba y notó la mirada de los otros dos, así que sin más, se despidió de ellos.

-Que tengan buenas noches- y dejando el vaso intacto de nuevo en la mesa se fue de allí sin darles oportunidad a reaccionar a cualquiera de los otros dos.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Suki impresionada por la actitud de Toph, aunque no esperaba que le dé una cachetada en ese instante, tampoco esperaba que le tratase normalmente.

-Si… tiene que estar bien…- dijo Sokka con un aire ido, pero recomponiéndose inmediatamente para tomar la mano de Suki con más firmeza e irse hacia el lado contrario de a donde se había ido Toph.

…

Con Toph, ya justo al lado de la salida, se sintió mal, mareada, con nauseas, con dolor que viajaba de los pies a la cabeza y se quedaba allí.

Me reprendió una y mil veces por lo que estaba por hacer. No podía estar más en ese lugar, no se sentía bien. Ver a tantas personas le hacía sentirse insignificante, pequeña, desprotegida…

Se iría sola, no iba a preocupar a Aang y a Katara por _pequeñeces_ , está noche quería dejarlos disfrutar sin preocupación de nada.

Así que, cuando ya lo decidió, dio el primer paso para quedarse paralizada. Ese horrible, agudo e insoportable dolor nuevamente apareció en el mismo lugar. Se mordió fuertemente el labio, estaba sufriendo mucho, la desgarraba completamente todo su ser y su respiración se aceleró más rápido de lo esperado. Tragando grueso atinó a dar pasos lento para salir del domicilio y dirigirse hacia un árbol que se ubicaba justo en la vereda. Allí aguantó hasta que el dolor disminuyó un poco, o al menos hasta que su respiración y voz se normalice en parte.

Sería imposible irse sola a su departamento. No aguantaría mucho en pie, no sabía ningún número de taxi. Maldita la hora en que no se fue con Zuko y también no pensaba en molestar a sus amigos… por lo que le quedaba solo una opción. Como esa tarde, presiono el botón de llamar a la última llamada y como era de esperarse, en el tercer timbre contesto.

 _-¿Pequeña?-_ preguntó el hombre del otro lado de la línea. No parecía algo adormilado o eso pareció distinguir.

-Q…- intentó hablar pero el dolor se lo impidió hasta que tomando fuerzas al fin fue capaz de formular una oración- quiero irme de aquí.

 _-No te preocupes-_ le dijo rápidamente- _Solo dime dónde estás e instantes estaré allí._

No iba a preguntar el porqué de ese lapso entrecortado, presentía que algo como eso podía llegar a pasar y solo causaba más inseguridades en el sujeto.

Como prometió, después de decirle en dónde se encontraba, llegó él. No tardó más de cinco minutos y ella no podía sentirse más a salvo.

-Pequeña…- le dijo un hombre algo alto, al menos de la misma estatura de Zuko de un metro setenta y cinco. Color de cabello negro algo ondulado y corto, sus ojos eran de un color gris oscuro. Llevaba puesto unos anteojos y de ropa un pantalón negro y una chaqueta del mismo color abierta, dejando ver debajo una camisa manga larga de color gris.

Toph al escucharlo levanto rápidamente la vista para encontrárselo. Trato de sonreír de medio lado, aunque parecía más una mueca y como él lo había pensado, ella no estaba bien.

-Perdón por llamarte- se disculpó Toph intentando acercarse a él, pero en el intento el dolor intensifico. Él se percató inmediatamente y llegó a ella rápidamente. Se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros de ella para abrigarla. El viento otoñal era de temer igual que el invernal.

-No pidas disculpas… te dije que debías de llamarme, pero te tardaste- dijo el en tono de broma mientras le daba la mano y colocaba la otra por su cintura para ayudarla a caminar lentamente. Y así, sin apuro llegaron al automóvil de él. La ayudo a subirse al asiento junto al conductor y habló ahora más serio- ¿Cuándo empezó el dolor?

-Alrededor de hace 10… o tal vez 15 minutos. No lo sé. El tiempo se me tornó más lento e insoportable- ante ello cerró los ojos con fuerza y se recostó contra el asiento.

-¿Cuál fue el grado esta vez?

-Mucho peor que veces anteriores…- admitió ella recordando lo horrendo que había pasado hace minutos.

-Entiendo… deberías de llamar a tus amigos e indicarles que te irás a casa- le sugirió él con una sonrisa mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta y así lo hizo Toph. Cuando él ya se puso en marcha ella estaba explicándole a Katara que se estaba "aburriendo" demasiado como para seguir allí y después de recibir un gran regaño de parte de la morena, terminaron la comunicación.

-Tu amiga se preocupa mucho por ti…- habló él cuando Toph colgó- por cierto, iremos a mi departamento. No voy a arriesgarme a que por la noche tengas nuevamente ese dolor. No podrás manejarlo sola.

-¿Acaso acostumbra llevar a sus pacientes a su departamento para cuidarlos?- pregunto Toph abrazándose alrededor del vientre con una sonrisa.

-No, así que siéntete muy especial- le dijo él con un guiño de ojo, causando que ambos rieran, pero detrás de esa risa había cierta emoción extraña por decir y escuchar aquello.

Se quedaron en silencio en el corto periodo de viaje que les queda. Cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo de su departamento, bajó y se fue inmediatamente al otro lado, dispuesto a cargarla. Después de unos minutos en discusión ya se encontraban en el departamento de él, cargándola estilo princesa en contra de su voluntad, claro está.

-Toph- le llamó él pero al percatarse que estaba quieta desde hace rato asumió que estaba dormida así que sin hablar se dirigió a su habitación. Pero al dar el segundo paso ella contesto.

-¿Qué pasa?- su voz sonaba tranquila.

-No, nada… solo quería saber si estabas despierta- le dijo el abrazándola un poco más para sí y llevándola a la habitación para que descansase.

Cuando la deposito en la cama ella estaba entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba a punto de dormirse y él no iba a interferir. Tenía sueño, se sentía demasiado cansada, podía notarlo. Se sorprendió bastante al saber que iría a una fiesta y mucho más que no se mostraba cansada, pero como arte de magia ahora el sueño calló en ella.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración era totalmente normal, algo que lo hizo sonreír, al menos descansaría bien o eso esperaba. Asegurándose de que se encuentre dormida le corrió un poco el cabello del rostro y contemplo su rostro serio y a la vez tranquilo. Intentó taparla cuando notó que su chaqueta ahora la tenía puesta, sonrió por ello, pero después posó su vista en sus botas que traía puestas. Tragó grueso y con sumo cuidado y, sin querer, rozando su piel se las sacó. No lo había dicho antes, pero si lo había notado, que ella estaba muy hermosa. Una blusa blanca holgada que impedía ver su diminuta cintura y unos shorts negros que se ajustaban a sus… No. no debía de pensar más de lo que debía, no era ético después de todo. Así que, suspirando, la tapó y salió de allí. No era la primera vez que pensaba más de la cuenta.

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana se despertó de golpe al escuchar los gritos de Toph. Inmediatamente fue hacia allí y se encontró con ella retorciéndose de dolor. Estaba despierta y sus ojos reflejaban sufrimiento puro. Intentó darle su medicamento y lo logró, pero el resultado no venía pronto. Sin más tiempo que perder llamó rápidamente al hospital cerca, donde él trabajaba. Esto no le gustaba nada, debía tratarla cuanto antes.

Por suerte la ambulancia no tardó mucho y con rapidez inigualable la trasladaron hacia el hospital donde entró de urgencia. En todo momento Satoru no se despegó de ella hasta que sus gritos cesaron y le dieron un calmante para que pudiera descansar nuevamente. Era un sábado por la mañana. Las nubes estaban grises, el viento soplaba suavemente pero transmitía algo… algo que se aproximaba.

…

Después de los días tan inestables que se establecieron en todo el sábado y el domingo, el lunes por fin se desató una gran tormenta. Era imposible el salir a la calle sin mojarse. Las nubes totalmente grises amenazaban con no irse ni en una semana, pero ya al día siguiente las nubes se dispersaron, dejando ver un cielo tan celeste que irradiaba paz.

En el instituto The Four Elements Aang y Katara se encontraban un poco preocupados ya que desde el domingo no tenían noticias de Toph. Su celular sonaba y sonaba pero nadie respondía. La inquietud cada hora se volvía más intensa. No sabían qué pensar… que hacer… que sentir.

Ya al terminar ese día de clases ellos dos juntos salieron rápidamente dispuestos de ir a buscar a su amiga en su departamento, pero fueron interrumpidos por un hombre mayor que los llamó.

-¿Katara y Aang?- preguntó Satoru a los nombrados al reconocerlos por las muchas veces que los vio con Toph, aunque ellos a él jamás lo habían visto- Mi nombre es Satoru Iwa y…- trago antes de continuar- me gustaría que me acompañen a donde se encuentra Toph- les dijo dejando ahora ver sus ojos que carecían de brillo.

-¿Dónde está Toph, cómo es que nos conoce? ¿Por qué no ha respondido nuestras llamadas?- pregunto Katara asustada por la declaración de ese sujeto que ni siquiera conocía.

-Por favor, acompáñenme- rogó con la mirada. No saben por qué, pero notaron que el ruego de él tenía que ver con Toph y se sentían muy inseguros- Y hasta que lleguemos, no hagan preguntas, por favor.

Antes de que Katara volviera a cuestionar al sujeto, Aang accedió ya que algo en su ser le decía que debía ir con él para saber de Toph, aunque no iban a confiar en ese sujeto así porque sí, por lo que accedieron a seguirlo por su propia cuenta. Satoru no tuvo objeción alguna, tan solo pidió nuevamente que no preguntaran hasta que sepan cuál es el momento.

Como acordaron Aang y Katara lo siguieron en el automóvil de él. Se sorprendieron al aparcar en el hospital e inmediatamente se tensaron aún más. Se bajaron velozmente y con intenciones de preguntar qué hacían allí callaron al recordar lo que acordaron. Los nervios los consumían por dentro. No tenían idea de qué hacían allí y cada segundo solo aumentaba un sentimiento que pronto estallaría y los destrozaría. Cuando llegaron a una habitación, después de no saber con exactitud cuánto caminaron, Satoru abrió la puerta y fue el primero en entrar, para después dejarles el paso a ellos, los cuales caminaron con inquietud. Tenían miedo con qué se encontrarían en esa habitación… y no se equivocaban.

-¿Qué…?- Katara inmediatamente se percató a la cama que estaba en esa única habitación, pero también notó que había alguien recostado allí aunque no podían saber quién era ya que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza…

Satoru, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado desde el momento en que se paró en frente de la habitación, se encaminó para colocarse del otro lado de la cama para que esos jóvenes se acercaran y se colocaran al lado contrario de él, y dispuso a hablar aunque se notase que él no estaba nada bien.

-Soy el oncólogo Satoru Iwa- llamó la atención de los jóvenes, despegando la vista de la cama- Y…- pestañeó varias veces para alejar las engañosas lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir- lamento comunicarles que la paciente Toph Beifong falleció el lunes 18 de mayo a las 23:45 pm- con el corazón desgarrado bajó la mirada que ya no podía sostener y con dificultad dejó ver el cuerpo a esas dos personas que la estimaban igual que él.

Katara simplemente retrocedió un paso y se tapó la boca, ahogando un grito. Aang abrió tan grande los ojos y atinó a tomar a Katara ya que podía notar que estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

-No… no…- la morena no lograba formar palabras más que una negación. No podía creerle a ese desconocido que Toph, su amiga, estaba muerta a pesar de que estaban justo en frente de ella- tiene… tiene que ser una broma- y con esperanzas de que eso fuera se acercó a la cama y tomo suavemente el rostro de la chica que al sentir el contacto el frío de la piel se trasmitió rápidamente- Toph…- las lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de la morena, mientras que Aang solo se mordía el labio para ahogar las penas, pero lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por su rostro- p-por favor… ya… ya deja está broma de mal gusto… Toph… Toph, respóndeme… ¡Toph!- al no recibir respuesta de la peli-negra empezó a desesperarse aún más. Las lágrimas fluían aun negándose a aceptar la realidad, Toph no puede estar muerta.

-La paciente…- empezó a hablar Satoru mirando el rostro pálido y sereno de esa mujer… porque ella era una mujer, una de la que no se debió enamorar, pero sin querer lo hizo- Toph- volvió a comenzar. Ya no le daba para seguir actuando al doctor. Ahora solo quería llorar por la mujer que acabó de perder, por la amiga que perdió- me pidió que escucharan esto- y tomando su celular, recordando que el domingo se lo pidió ella a él para hacer algunas cosas, reprodujo una grabación que tenía como título _"Para pies ligeros y mamá"._

 _-Aang, Katara… seguramente en este momento que están escuchando esta grabación se estén enterando de otras cosas, entre ellas, que yo llegué hasta mi limite y ya no estoy viva. Jajajaja, es gracioso pensar en ello y después imaginarme a mí escuchando esto, pero sé que no lograré pasar más tiempo en este estado y que está será mi despedida. Me duele no decirles en cara que… son mi mejores y más grandes amigos que jamás tuve y… que son mi familia. Ustedes a mí me dieron mucho y no pude expresárselos ni recompensárselos, por eso solo quiero decirles que hasta el último momento los tuve presentes, al igual que a mis padres, a pesar de que no estuvieron tan presente como ustedes, mis segundos padres…-_ esto último había sido una broma como las que solía decir ella, las que solía decir…- _también están Zuko y Sokka… pero puedo decir feliz que al menos de alguien muy especial me despediré, Satoru. Por favor, no piensen mal de él ya que fue una de las mejores y más maravillosas que conocí y estoy tremendamente agradecida al hacerlo. Me dio la última felicidad de vida y eso, para alguien que tenía las horas contadas, trae paz absoluta. Pero no estoy para hablar de él, sino para despedirme y quiero que me recuerden con una sonrisa. Quiero que cuenten a sus futuros hijos, mis sobrinos, que tenían una tía que los hubiera encantado conocerlos y abrazarlos, pero lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo. Perdónenme por no decirles nada, pero preferí arrastrarme solo a mí en esto y ahorrarles dolores. No piensen que fueron malos amigos o que me fallaron, eso jamás pueden pensarlo… ustedes jamás me fallaron y jamás lo harán. Por eso sean felices, por ustedes y por mí… Adiós, los quiero._

Al terminar la grabación Katara no pudo más y se quebró en los brazos de Aang. Eso no era una broma, su amiga se había ido y para siempre. Aang trato de ser fuerte para Katara, aunque no pudo evitar también llorar por la muerte de su amiga, casi hermana.

Satoru… él se dejó llevar por las emociones nuevamente. Era inevitable llorar por su más gran pérdida.

…

Ese mismo día, ya alrededor de las ocho de la noche Sokka se encontraba saliendo del gimnasio. Su día había sido demasiado raro, pero aun no terminaba ya que al encontrarse con un extraño y que éste le pidiera hablar fue el broche de oro, aunque no sabe el por qué, accedió sin contradecirle. Se dirigieron hacia una cafetería cerca y apenas llegaron a la mesa Satoru fue al grano, dándole a escuchar a Sokka una grabación que era solo para él.

 _-Sokka… tal vez no quieras escuchar esto, pero si lo haces, quiero decirte que no te deseo el mal, al contrario, deseo que seas muy feliz con Suki. Es una gran chica que se nota que te quiere. Tal vez no entiendas nada, pero esta es una despedida para siempre y yo solo quiero irme en paz. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fueron malentendidos, donde nadie tuvo la culpa, o tal vez ambos la tuvimos. Tú por no escuchar y yo por no intentar de explicar. Pero si las cosas sucedieron así fue por algo… No te culpo de nada, mantén esto siempre presente por favor para que tengas una vida llena de felicidad y amor. Te deseo lo mejor… Adiós._

Al terminar la grabación Sokka mirada totalmente confundida y sorprendido a Satoru.

-Toph sufría de cáncer terminal- soltó- cáncer de páncreas. Lo detectamos cuando ya había avanzado bastante pero aún había posibilidad de que se salvara con la quimioterapia o radioterapia, pero ella se negó a recibir tratamiento dado a que eso significaba atentar la vida con su hijo- la cara de Sokka reflejó terror- un hijo que concibió en contra de su voluntad, pero que jamás rechazo u odio… un hijo engendrado por una violación- ante esa confesión Sokka sintió que el mundo pasaba dentro de él- Hace tres meses ella fue violada. Al hacerles los estudios de sangre se detectó el cáncer y se confirmó con una ecografía, donde también se descubrió que estaba esperando un niño. Pero a la hora de decidir entre intentar de salvarse ella provocando la muerte de su hijo o ver hasta dónde llegaban ambos juntos, escogió esta última. No creía ser capaz de soportar vivir sabiendo que sacrifico a una vida inocente para salvarse a ella. La mala alimentación, los juegos de emociones que vivió en estos tres meses y la energía que consumía el pequeño dentro de ella aceleraron el crecimiento del tumor. Su tiempo de vida se acortó, los dolores que sentía eran cada vez más intenso… no iba a soportar más.

Cuando terminó de hablar Sokka solo puso llorar por ser un idiota, un incomprendido, un estúpido y ser un mal amigo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ella lo había perdonado.

…

Cuando Satoru llegó a su departamento alrededor de media noche encontró todo escuro, pero aunque encendiera las luces notaba que la oscuridad le quería consumir. No pudo caminar más allá de la entrada, ya que ahora era un hombre que se podía desahogar por la pérdida de su paciente, de la joven que le robo el corazón ese mismo día que la encontró desprotegida, el día de la violación. A partir de ese momento se dedicó a solo una cosa, hacerla sentir mejor, a que ella pudiera vivir normalmente, aunque la vida jugaba en su contra. No planeo enamorarse, pero así lo hizo, no planeo que ella le correspondiera… pero el beso de despedida que ellos compartieron fue la prueba de que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Sus últimas palabras jamás las olvidarían, al igual que la grabación donde confesaba que ella también lo llegó a amar a él, ya que sentía las emociones que él tenía para con ella. Ese último y primer _"Te Amo"_ estaría por siempre en su vida que debía de seguir ya que su última petición fue esa… _"Vive y se feliz por mí, por nosotros"._

 _Y no evoques, si lees esta rima,  
la mano que la escribe, pues te quiero  
tanto que hasta tu olvido prefiriera  
a saber que te amarga mi memoria.  
Pero si acaso miras estos versos  
cuando del barro nada me separe,  
ni siquiera mi pobre nombre digas  
y que tu amor conmigo se marchite,  
para que el sabio en tu llorar no indague  
y se burle de ti por el ausente._

…

 _ **Fin.**_

Publicación: 25/05/2016.


End file.
